


Burning Desire

by gay_as_heck



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Major spoilers in the rest of the tags!, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, my first hollence fic /would/ be shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis needs to get laid, badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

Laura could barely focus on anything, her hands clenching the bedsheets as Danny kissed her neck, her hand moving down the front of Laura’s plaid flannel pants.

“Danny,” Laura moaned. “Fuck, Danny, please.”

Danny chuckled, her hand continuing to stroke Laura over her pajamas.

“You’re cute when you beg.”

“I’m,” Laura gasped, “even cuter when I come.”

“You make a compelling case, Hollis.” 

Danny’s hand slipped inside her panties, her fingers moving in a circle just above her clit.

Laura held her breath, her entire body quivering with anticipation.

Danny’s index finger moved down to her entrance, pausing for a moment before she pushed it in to the first knuckle.

Laura quite literally mewled, her hips thrusting upwards. 

“Danny, Danny, please.”

“Please what?” Danny pushed her finger in a little more, nipping at Laura’s ear.

“Please fuck me,” Laura breathed out, her left hand moving up to clutch at Danny’s shoulder, her right hand under her tank top, playing with her breasts.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Danny added another finger, both moving in and out slowly as Laura whimpered, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

“God, yes, Danny, just like that.” Laura bucked her hips, biting her lip as Danny’s thumb rubbed at her clit. “Oh my god, Danny, I’m close.”

Danny pressed her lips against Laura’s, and Laura responded eagerly, her tongue sliding wetly into Danny’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Laura squeezed her thighs together as Danny’s fingers moved faster, the pleasure a warm pressure inside her, pleading her to go faster.

Laura pulled her lips away from Danny’s, a thin trail of spit following her. “Danny, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come, then,” Danny whispered, her free hand pushing Laura’s hair back from her sweaty neck.

Laura gasped as she came, clenching around Danny’s fingers, her head thrown back as Danny kept her mouth on her neck.

* * *

Laura awoke with a sharp gasp, her heart pounding. She shifted slightly, and her thighs rubbed together, her arousal evident and staining her underwear. She cursed, sat up, and then paused, wondering if Carmilla could hear her, from underneath the floorboards. If she could _smell_ her. If she somehow knew what Laura had been dreaming about.

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Laura muttered, getting off the bed and squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the window.

“What time’s it?” she asked herself, padding towards the kitchen.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon,” LaFontaine spoke up cheerfully. “Perr wanted to wake you up, but I told her you needed some extra rest.”

Laura grunted, sitting down at the table.

“Good dream?” LaFontaine continued, sitting down next to Laura.

Laura began to blush, and she ducked her head to cover it. “You could say that.”

“Well, I’m not gonna push it."

“That’s probably safest for you and your ears.”

They looked intrigued. 

“Seriously, you probably don’t want to know.”

“Alright, alright.” They raised their hands in mock surrender.

Laura put her head down on the table, hiding her smile as she replayed the dream in her head.

She wouldn’t mind having that dream again sometime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx_dTSPzXlk).


End file.
